


chaos in a group chat

by quickscarlet



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, M/M, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Texting, a hint of flash likes peter, brad davis is weird, chaotic teens, chat fic, stickybuns, texting fic, very chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickscarlet/pseuds/quickscarlet
Summary: mj makes a group chat to evade the government while abroad. chaos ensues after.basically just midtown science kids being awkward chaotic teens in a groupchat.(is set during spider-man: far from home)
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Flash Thompson, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	1. the one before the flight

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this little crackfic i write every 2am in the morning

peter parker - **_stickybuns_**  
michelle jones - ** _totallynotmj_**  
ned leeds - **_emperorpulpateen_**  
flash thompson - ** _spideysbf_**  
betty brant - **_M4DONNA_**

——————————————

  
_[ **totallynotmj** added **stickybuns, emperorpulpateen, spideysbf,** and **M4DONNA** to the group. ] _

**totallynotmj:** sup dorks

  
_[ **totallynotmj** named the group **‘science trip‘** ]_

**spideysbf:** Well that’s bland 

  
_[ **spideysbf** renamed the group **‘bunch a losers’** ]_

**stickybuns:** wait

 **stickybuns:** that doesn’t 

**stickybuns:** make any sense 

**spideysbf:** That’s exactly in ur language penis parker wdym

**stickybuns:** you named the group ‘bunch a losers’

**stickybuns:** that’s like

**stickybuns:** calling yourself a loser

**stickybuns:** so you’re technically one

 **stickybuns:** right?

  
_[ **spideysbf** renamed the group **‘penis parker and co’** ] _

**stickybuns:** what

**spideysbf:** Thats better

**totallynotmj:** thats gay

**spideysbf:** NO ITS NOT

**totallynotmj:** coming from a guy with a ‘spideysbf’ username? it is

**spideysbf:** Shut up it’s not

**totallynotmj:** totally is

**spideybf:** Is not

**totallynotmj:** is

**spideysbf:** IS NOT

**M4DONNA:** why does this exist again? **@totallynotmj?**

**totallynotmj:** o yea

**totallynotmj:** heard that imessage isnt safe from the govt so whatever

**totallynotmj:** here u losers go i guess

**M4DONNA:** oh, that’s nice. thanks mj.

_**[ private message to emperorpulpateen ]**_

**stickybuns:** NED

**stickybuns:** NED

**stickybuns:** YOU GOTTA HELP ME OUT

**emperorpulpateen:** who???

**stickybuns:** what?

**emperorpulpateen:** like

**emperorpulpateen:** who r u????

**stickybuns:** peter???????

**emperorpulpateen:** OH

**emperorpulpateen:** didnt know u changed usernames

**stickybuns:** mj made fun of lookskywalker 

**stickybuns:** she said it was too boomer-y

**stickybuns:** like the generation 

**stickybuns:** well, the meme, it’s just like too old to be cool anymore 

**stickybuns:** well she said that not me

**stickybuns:** i would never say star wars is too boomer-y

**stickybuns:** it’s iconic, like how can u even say that’s too boomer-y

**stickybuns:** it’s STAR WARS

**stickybuns:** S T A R W A R S

**emperorpulpateen:** peter

**stickybuns:** OKAY BUT THATS NOT THE POINT LISTEN

**stickybuns:** i need your help with the trip and the plan with mj

**emperorpulpateen:** i thought ur not gonna do that?

**stickybuns:** when did i ever say that?

**emperorpulpateen:** idk

**emperorpulpateen:** yesterday?

**stickybuns:** i just told u the plan a few hours ago

**empeerorpulpateen:** peter

**stickybuns:** ned

**emperorpulpateen:** being an american bachelor in europe is so much better

**stickybuns:** yea but

**stickybuns:** helping your friend is even better

**emperorpulpateen:** u know what

**emperorpulpateen:** i’ll agree if i get to use your webshooters for an hour

**stickybuns:** fine 

**emperorpulpateen:** FINALLY

**stickybuns:** anyways i have to go

**stickybuns:** THANK YOU ned

**emperorpulpateen:** u’ll change ur mind

**emperorpulpateen:** eventually

**stickybuns:** hahaha funny

**stickybuns:** anw i gotta go up the stage

**stickybuns:** see ya tomorrow

**emperorpulpateen:** c ya lookskywalker

**emperorpulpateen:** i mean stickybuns

**stickybuns:** hahaha funny (2)

**emperorpulpateen:** also are we not talking abt flash’s username????

  
_[ **stickybuns** has left the chat. ]_

  
_  
**[ new message in ‘penis parker and co’ ]**  
_

**totallynotmj:** flash has a crush on peter

**spideysbf:** I DONT

**totallynotmj:** yea u do

**spideysbf:** Wtf i dont

**M4DONNA:** you kinda do.

**spideysbf:** You know what

**spideysbf:** You losers are just jealous

**totallynotmj:** HA he just confirmed it

**spideysbf:** NO I DID NOT

  
_[ **spideysbf** has left the chat. ]_

**emperorpulpateen:** he totally has a crush on peter


	2. the one with a boat

peter parker - **_stickybuns_**  
michelle jones - **_totallynotmj_**  
ned leeds - ** _emperorpulpateen_**  
flash thompson - **_spideysbf_**  
betty brant - **_M4DONNA_**  
brad davis - ** _loverboy21_**

——————————————

_[ **totallynotmj** added **loverboy21** to **‘penis parker and co’** ]_

**totallynotmj:** forgive the name, flash did that

**loverboy21:** Hey everyone!

**spideysbf:** Yea i did :p

**M4DONNA:** because he likes peter sooooo much.

**spideysbf:** NO I DONT

**stickybuns:** this is rlly embarrassing

**spideysbf:** Thought u got used to it

**spideysbf:** Dickwad

**totallynotmj:** translation: i love you peter parker

**spideysbf:** SHUT UP

**loverboy21:** Hey everyone :D

**stickybuns: @totallynotmj** please say you didn’t add mr harrington to the group

**totallynotmj:** o yea thats brad

**stickybuns:** davis???

**emperorpulpateen:** wait who even has a number in their username?

**loverboy21:** I do!

**M4DONNA:** um, i do?

**emperorpulpateen:** oh yea, sorry babe

**M4DONNA:** forgiven, babe.

**spideysbf:** Wait did u losers say babe

**M4DONNA:** yeah?

**totallynotmj:** so r u two like dating n stuff?

**totallynotmj:** or is it another dumb prank??

**M4DONNA:** of course not!

**stickybuns:** they’re dating

**emperorpulpateen:** betty and i are boyfriend n girlfriend :D

**spideysbf:** Wow never thought I’d hear that ever

**totallynotmj:** wow

**totallynotmj:** good for both of u

**totallynotmj:** yay

**totallynotmj:** :|

**loverboy21:** Hey, I don’t have the worst username!

**stickybuns:** absolutely wrong timing

**loverboy21:** It’s

**M4DONNA:** you.

**emperorpulpateen:** u?

**spideysbf:** Def you

**loverboy21: @stickybuns**!

**stickybuns:** excuse me

**stickybuns:** what

**totallynotmj:** i was about to say its **@spideysbf** but ok

**spideysbf:** TAKE THAT BACK

**totallynotmj:** totally wont

**stickybuns: @loverboy21**???????????

**loverboy21:** I mean, what IS a stickybuns?

**loverboy21:** Betty’s makes sense since she’s a Madonna fan and she’s blonde,

**M4DONNA:** aw, thanks brad.

**loverboy21:** And Ned really loves Star Wars, thus a Palpatine reference,

**emperorpulpateen:** oh thank god someone got it

**loverboy21:** MJ’s makes the most sense because, classic MJ.

**totallynotmj:** thx

**loverboy21:** And I think Flash’s is just adorable. Like, he really wants Spider-Man to be his boyfriend.

**spideysbf:** SEE **@totallynotmj**

**totallynotmj:** still convinced ur in love w peter, not spider-man

_[ **spideysbf** has left the chat. ]_

**totallynotmj:** unless peter is spider-man

**totallynotmj:** haha

**stickybuns:** no i’m not

**emperorpulpateen:** yea he’s not

**emperorpulpateen:** spider-man’s too buffy

**emperorpulpateen:** and peter’s,,,, not

**stickybuns:** ouch

**stickybuns:** but okay

**totallynotmj:** haha jk

**totallynotmj:** unless

**stickybuns:** OKAY back to you **@loverboy21**

_[ **spideysbf** has joined the chat. ]_

**stickybuns:** first of all,

**stickybuns:** i used to be lookskywalker because i love star wars too

**stickybuns:** but that’s a dad joke and it’s too boomer-y

**stickybuns:** not that star wars is a boomer thing

**stickybuns:** it’s totally cool

**stickybuns:** but like lookskywalker isn’t cool

**stickybuns:** BUT NOT LIKE luke skywalker

**stickybuns:** because he’s a legend

**emperorpulpateen:** peter

**stickybuns:** OKAY so then

**stickybuns:** i changed it to stickybuns

**stickybuns:** second of all

**stickybuns:** i love sticky buns, okay?

**emperorpulpateen:** that doesnt sound right

**stickybuns:** like CINNAMON BUNS

**stickybuns:** not like sticky bottoms

**emperorpulpateen:** yep, u made it worse

 **stickybuns:** OKAY BUT THE POINT IS

**stickybuns:** mine isn’t bad

**stickybuns:** it’s actually

 **stickybuns:** kinda cool???

 **spideysbf:** Ok but stickybottom is a better username

**totallynotmj:** just kiss this poor guy already **@stickybuns**

**spideysbf:** NO

 **totallynotmj:** kbut peter has a point

 **totallynotmj:** its a cute username

 **stickybuns:** aw

**stickybuns:** thanks

**stickybuns:** :)

_[ private message to **emperorpulpateen** ]_

**stickybuns:** NED

**stickybuns:** NED

**emperorpulpateen:** betty here.

**stickybuns:** oh hey betty

**stickybuns:** where’s ned?

**emperorpulpateen:** playing on my phone.

**stickybuns:** playing what?

**stickybuns:** OKAY NVM BUT

**stickybuns:** can you ask him if i should ask mj out?

**emperorpulpateen:** O

**emperorpulpateen:** M

**emperorpulpateen:** G

**emperorpulpateen:** YOU’RE GOING TO ASK MJ OUT?

**stickybuns:** um

**stickybuns:** hahaha

_[ stickybuns has left the chat. ]_

_[private message to **M4DONNA** ]_

**stickybuns:** please tell me this is ned

**M4DONNA:** new phone hu dis

**M4DONNA:** jk iz ned

 **stickybuns:** OH GOD THANK GOD

**stickybuns:** LISTEN

**stickybuns:** HELP ME SIT NEXT TO MJ ON THE BOAT TO THE HOTEL

**M4DONNA:** why?

**stickybuns:** because

**stickybuns:** i wanna like

**stickybuns:** be there with her, you know?

**stickybuns:** it’s not like everyday i get to ride a boat in venice with mj

**M4DONNA:** and flash

**M4DONNA:** and brad

**M4DONNA:** and me

**M4DONNA:** and the whole class

**stickybuns:** yea but u get the point

 **stickybuns:** right?

“Peter!”

Peter had hoped it was MJ, or even Ned. But from his luck at the airport, it wasn’t looking too bright for him.

Mr. Harrington caught up to Peter, carrying of what looks to be Flash’s bags. Peter had tried his best to not look at his teacher directly in the eye but it was too late.

”Peter, good! You’re here,” Mr. Harrington shoves two bags onto Peter’s hands. The older man didn’t look twice at Peter as he didn’t notice his student carrying an already heavy suitcase.

“I need you to sit at the back with Flash,” He puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder, shifting all his weight onto the said hand. Peter didn’t struggle in maintaining his balance or in carrying the weight of the bags until Mr. Harrington makes eye-contact with him.

“W-what? Why?” Peter stammers, trying his best not to look suspicious. The poor kid tries to show he’s struggling to keep up with the weight of the bags shoved into his hands. Luckily, Mr. Harrington is oblivious.

“I need you to guard the bags with Flash. Just in case one or two bags fall off, you or him can swim to get whatever fell. Even if it’s a student.” Peter already knows he’s going to be the one that dives. Or gets pushed off by Flash. Whatever comes first.

Before Peter could even protest, Mr. Harrington had left his student behind, rushing to the group which he had left unsupervised.

 _“Great work, Peter. Great work with luck.”_ He’d mumble these words to himself until Flash bumps into him. Hard.

“Wassup stickybottom,” Flash turns to wink at Peter, not bothering to help his classmate.

For the first time since landing in Italy, Peter had his first encounter with luck. He’s lucky enough to not lose his balance and fall face-first on the ground. He’s at least thankful for that one.

Especially now that he sees MJ watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weekly updates (monday/tuesday) coming!

**Author's Note:**

> weekly updates (probably tuesdays) for this one uwu


End file.
